thorns_of_a_rosefandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
About: About Heaven "Heaven" is a word with several different meanings. In general, "Heaven" can mean the celestial bliss felt in God's presence. It's less a physical place than it is a a state of mind, a feeling of complete and utter peace. Heaven is also a catch-all term for the several dimensions that are also called Heaven(s), all locations for the holding of celestial beings until the End of Days. This series of "mini-Heavens" is arranged in a series of concentric arcs, set above the Universe like an umbrella. In series, these arcs have many lists of names, but the generic list, from innermost to outermost are as follows: Shamayim, Raquie, Shehaqim, Machen, Machon, Zebul, and Araboth. To get to, for example, Machen, you must travel through Shamayim, Raquie, and Shehaqim first. However, it is possible to get from, for example, Machen directly to Shamayim (or any other Heaven below it). The innermost arc is known as Shamayim, Wilhon, Aaru, Devaloka, and other names. This land is the closest to Earth in a both literal and figurative sense. It is also the only Heaven to have any actual entrances to and from the Universe. These entry points can be found only during the day, in the shade. It is said, however, that on bright, full-mooned nights, entrances to Shamayim can be found and used. In general, Shamayim is the intermediate point between all other areas as well as the next Heaven arc (Raquie). It holds no permanent residents, but is ruled by Gabriel. This arc is also the only area of Heaven in which any being may enter, regardless. However, special permission must be given in order to pass to the next Heaven. This next heaven is Shehaqim. This area has few beings living, and the arc is wholly agricultural, where manna is produced. Raquie is the next Heaven, and where all Angels (or whatever term is granted to these beings, depending on the religion followed) reside. Any being may be allowed to enter this arc with permission. The entrance to the next arc, Shehaqim, is guarded closely by the angel Nuriel (as well as several units under command). This is covered wholly by a massive city in which all angels have a home. While not actually rulers of this arc, the first-generation angels Raphael and Zachariel are looked to for guidance. Well, in Raphael's case, it's more due to his inherent nosiness. With permission from on high, Nuriel will allow entrance to the third Heaven, Machen. Machen is the holder of all Holy Relics. Machon is a darker arc, home to angels of the darker sort. Dumah and Hemeh and Sayrak have a home here, due to problems between Heavenly angels and angels who split time (due to their nature or occupation) between Heaven and Hell. Since the Truce between these two realms, this arc has been used much less now, with most (if not all) of the prior residents moving to Raquie. Zebul is next. Araboth is the final arc, and the furthest from the rest of everything. In it resides God, and only Seraphim, Cherubim, and Cassiel allowed in enter. Curiously, while this arc is the largest in pure size, it is simultaneously the most physically small, perhaps due to the large being that God is. In appearance, this arc is blindingly bright and impossible to view with mortal eyes. The air rings with angelic song from the four Seraphim, while there is a sense of fear from sinful creatures due to the Cherubim that guard the arc. Cassiel relays information from the arc to those below. Category:Lore Category:Locations